


The Fansign

by dreamingofdragons



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: In which our heroine, a total Vixx fangirl obsessed with Ravi wins a place in the lotto to attend a Vixx fansign and attracts the interest of not one but two members of the group. Would she be crazy to accept an invitation that was clearly going to be for one night only... or to refuse it?





	1. The Fansign

The record store in Hongdae in Seoul wasn’t one that Ana frequented; this wasn’t her part of town. But for her favourite group she was willing to make the trek across town. Looking around with interest she wondered if the store usually had this high an amount of giggling, excitable women or if, like her, they had a damn good reason to be here.  
“So how does this work again?”  
She hissed at her entirely Korean best friend Mindae. The smaller girl nodded discretely to the massive display dominating the record store entrance. Posters of Korean group Vixx stretched high over stacks and stacks of their new CD.  
“Buying one of the new CDs from this particular store will allow you one entry into a lotto to attend a fansign. Depending on how popular the group is your chance might be higher than others. People increase their chances by buying more than one CD.”  
“So, one CD probably won’t do it?”  
Ana asked with interest. Mindae gave a most unladylike and un-Mindae-like snort.  
“Depends.” She drawled. “For a relatively new group it just might. For a group like Exo or BTS you’re talking at least 30 CDs and a virgin sacrifice, just in case.”  
“30 CDs!” Ana’s voice rose into a restrained shriek. “30… Jesus Christ Mindae, that would cost a damn fortune!”  
“Just how badly do you want to see them?” Mindae asked evilly. Far too languid and cool to hustle she nevertheless made good time over to the display. Mumbling to herself she began to pile up CDs. “I’ve been saving up. Vixx isn’t quite Exo or BTS just yet so I reckon… 20 CDs?”  
“20…” Ana swooned against the display stand, bringing her hands to her face in a “Scream” like grimace. Both were students working part time jobs because they couldn’t rely on handouts from their hard-working parents. Especially Ana’s parents. They were already paying out heavy money just to get her over here studying in Seoul in the first place and they’d only agreed to that because she’d argued passionately that she felt completely disconnected from her half Korean heritage. Both girls had a healthy respect for money but Mindae was quite happily splashing out for 20 identical CDs? “I was just gonna buy the one album…”  
Mindae’s expression said everything and Ana felt an odd sense of squirming disloyalty. They had bonded over their mutual passion for Vixx in the first place, only now Mindae had a look on her face that said she couldn’t be all that much of a fan after all. Mindae shrugged delicately.  
“I’ll pass a note on to Ravi, if you like.”  
She offered generously. A wave of icy panic flooded through Ana and made her bowels cramp in a hideous way. Oh God. If Mindae came into school one day chattering about the fansign and then kindly told Ana about the note that she had passed to her favourite, if that little piece of paper was the closest she came to the man she lusted after so painfully that – let’s face it – it had been part of the reason she’d come to Seoul something inside her would die inside.  
“I’d die.”  
She realised wonderingly. Mindae patted her gently on the arm and nodded towards the CDs.  
“Some things are necessary.”  
Mentally calculating the amount of money she had available this month before she starved or became homeless Ana began to gather CDs.

Carefully she wrote her details in still hesitant hangul. Turns out that the amount of money she had available before starvation or homelessness entitled her to 5 CDs. 5… damn… CDs. Why the hell was she bothering? Vixx might not be Exo or BTS but they sure as hell weren’t an unknown rookie group either. Just look at all the people here! She might as well take her insignificant 5 entries and… and… flush them down the toilet! Instead she gathered together every scrap of her faith and conviction and tried to imbue it into the ink in her pen. She had come all the way to Seoul from London, hadn’t she? She was closer to Ravi than she had ever been? Well she just had this final step and she would be right there in front of him.  
“Just make this final step for me universe.” She whispered sub audibly to the paper in front of her. “I’ll do the rest.”  
Mindae was looking at her with some amusement, her 20 entries already completed in handwriting that was as immaculate as the rest of her.  
“Ready to leave?”  
“Ready.”  
Ana agreed and with one last prayer and one last, desperate glance at the piece of paper she headed out into the street after her friend.

It was a week later, on the stroke of midnight. Ana had been staring fixedly at the laptop screen for the past eight minutes. At midnight on the dot the names would be released for the ones lucky enough to be attending the Vixx fansign in one week’s time. Ana was about to find out if the universe had spoken and she and Ravi would be sharing the same oxygen. Oh shit, her stomach was in knots. She wasn’t sure she dared to look at that list. Right now, at least she had hope. The moment she looked at that list and her name wasn’t on it all she’d have is one spectacularly shitty night as she got really, really drunk and sobbed out the pieces of her broken heart.  
“Map up!” She scolded herself, slightly appalled at herself. “OK…OK… I’m looking! Here I go!”  
Aaaaaaaand… nothing. She was blind! Stress-induced blindness in self-defence that her name wasn’t on that list. Or more likely she had closed her damn eyes. Prising them open and marvelling at her hither-to unrealised strength of her own eyelids Ana forced her head around to stare at the screen. The white characters on the black background blurred together until reluctantly she focused and took a deep breath. Fuck. OK. Stress might not have made her blind but it sure as hell made it harder to wrestle with the hangul characters. Struggling her way through the reading with as much effort as wrestling with killer sharks she stopped abruptly. And blinked. Hold on… Backtracking, she looked with disbelief and a growing sense of wonder. That was her name right alongside her date of birth. She was in! Jesus Christ, she was going to be in the same damn room as her favourite man in the universe! Cracking up laughing, crying a little she collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Ravi, baby, I’m coming!

One week later she looked down at herself critically. The black mini shorts were paired with fishnet stockings and chunky, super cool biker boots. Her baggy Vixx shirt was belted at the hips and against all that black her knee-length cardigan was a shot of rich and seductive ruby red. Paired with matching red lips and her waist length black hair shining like it had been polished and she felt pretty good. No last-minute break outs; she was looking as good as she ever did. Following behind Mindae she copied her friend when she showed one of the organisers her receipt from the record store, told them her name and date of birth and got a laminated slip in exchange with the number 35 on it.  
“Not bad.”  
Mindae said happily. “About the third row. We should have a great view of the guys while we’re waiting.”  
Not surprisingly Ana was number 36 and the two girls made their way into the spacious room. A desk was set up at the front of the room, on a platform and in front of that were rows and rows of chairs. Sliding into their seats the two girls chatted quietly as the rows of chairs slowly filled up behind them. As Mindae had said, they would have a great view of the stage while they were waiting. And then it happened, an invisible change in the air and a sudden expectant hush from the waiting fans before it exploded into yelps and cheers. Vixx had arrived!

Ana watched them through parted lips, hardly breathing as she drank in every detail of them. They were dressed like their outfits in the CD sleeve, with subtle variations amongst them but they were all surprisingly tall, and manly!  
“Hello. Real V, we are Vixx!” They chorused in perfect harmony and bowed low to their fans. The fans erupted on cue with applause and cries of delight. Eyes fixed on them Ana watched as they slid behind the signing table: Ken first, then Hongbin, N, Hyuk, Leo and Ravi at the end, hairs in different shades from N’s jet black to the platinum Ravi that Ravi was currently rocking with Leo’s crimson red a startling splash of colour amongst them. Whipping out her phone she started taking photos as the first row of girls made their way up to the table. Soon now. So soon!

She had always had mixed feelings about Ken. He was crazy handsome and had moments where he was so adorable she thought his blood must be 75% sugar but then sometimes that could be just a little too sweet. Sometimes what a girl needed was a little darker. Saying that, in real life he was so handsome that her eyes were fixated on the smooth texture of his skin; like he’d never needed to shave and never had an acne attack in his entre life. His chestnut brown hair fell perfectly in place and looked like it would be soft as silk to touch, his eyes were wide and sparkling with perfectly white whites and his lips were soft, full and dewy as a budding rose. He was flawless.  
“Annyeong!” He greeted her cheerfully. Completely intimidated and stunned by the breath-taking reality of him Ana gasped out something in a ridiculous mixture of butchered Korean and barely coherent English. Jesus, she spoke both languages well and even she didn’t have a clue what she’d just said to him. Poor boy was screwed if he wanted to! His eyebrows rocketed, hardly surprisingly looking just a touch confused. “Not Korean? You look Korean!”  
He commented, and the confused edged sideways into intrigued territory.  
“Half Korean and half English. Sorry! My Korean is so much better than this! You just… you’re just so…” Ana felt herself blushing. Cool. Vereeeeeeee cool. Ken grinned.  
“I’m so…?” He teased, and he was so normal and so boyish that Ana felt herself relax, laughing softly.  
“So… Ken oppa.” She agreed solemnly, and his laughter rang in her ears like bells.  
“I’ll take that.” He said with amusement. “That is by far the vaguest compliment I’ve ever received, and I shall remember it always.”  
“But heartfelt!”  
“Oh, well then.” He mocked, taking her CD booklet off her and finding his page. Scrawling across the gorgeous photo with a silver Sharpie he flashed her another killer smile. “Beautiful girl, what’s your name?”  
“Ana. You think I’m beautiful?” She asked him flirtatiously and his eyes creased when he laughed again.  
“Dazzling.” He told her, fixing his eyes on hers and suddenly gazing at her with eyes gone liquid with passion. He reached out and Ana dazedly felt him take both her hands in his, twining their fingers together. His grip was firm but not tight and his skin felt just as soft as she had known it would be. The spell broke as suddenly as it had begun when he flashed her a devilishly cheeky grin.  
“Now that, my dear Ana, is how you give a compliment.”  
“I shall learn from the master.” She breathed, still a little shaky from the effect when he really turned it on. Chortling happily, he passed the CD booklet on to Hongbin, blew her a kiss and then turned his attention to the next girl in the line. Bias wrecking since 1992, Ana thought wryly. Did Ravi stand a single chance against such a charm offensive?

Ravi might but poor Hongbin didn’t stand a chance. Oh, the man was gorgeous to the power of 10 though, and she reeled at the impact of jet hair tumbling in artful strands to tangle with his long, thick eyelashes. When he smiled she felt her knees go weak.  
“Hongbin oppa, you sing so well!”  
For a moment Ana wondered if someone had slipped helium into her drink. Her voice had risen by several octaves in her verves and excitement to a deranged hamster squeak. She winced inwardly. Oh, now that was sexy. Apparently though he was either used to nervous and excitable fangirls or he had a perverse fetish for hamsters: his smile widened into something that could be used as a deadly weapon.  
“Heyyyyy.” Ken whined from beside him, glancing over momentarily from the girl in front of him. “He gets that, and I get “You’re so…”?!”  
“So what?” Hongbin asked with interest as he quickly scrawled his signature across the booklet. “Hideous? Annoying? Repulsive!”  
“Pearls before swine.” Ken scoffed with a sniff. “No one appreciates me.”  
“I appreciate you, oppa!”  
The girl in front of him said breathily and Ken fixed her with those melting dark eyes. Such a wounded soul, all he needed was the love of a good woman and she could heal all his pain… Hongbin snorted and his eyes met Ana’s with matching amusement.  
“I have to live with him.”  
“Hey, if it bothers you that much I’ll swap you for my housemate.”  
Ana replied dryly, and he laughed.  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Who do you share with?”  
“A cranky eighty-year-old with an incontinent cat.”  
She replied sweetly, and his eyes widened before he burst out laughing. And then it happened. With that smile came… the dimples! Ana stifled a gasp and managed not to leap the table and poke her fingertips into the poor man’s face but oooooh, it was hard!  
“Lucky. So maybe I’ll keep him for a while longer. Thanks for coming to see us.”  
“Thanks for being so lovely.”  
Brain. Mouth. Absolutely no filter whatsoever. Blushing a little Hongbin sent her on a way with a smile that could probably warm her whole apartment in winter.

N, Vixx’s leader, was unfortunately the epitome of smooth professionalism. Signing with a flourish he looked up at her with a smile.  
“Have you come far to see us?”  
Ana was tempted to tell him “London” just to see that professional gloss crack a little just so she could see what was underneath it. Instead she behaved herself and smiled back at him.  
“Is anywhere too far to come and see you guys?”  
She asked, and his eyes creased up with his smile.  
“You charmer. We have the best fans.”  
Charming and warm, she still had the feeling he forgot all about her the second she was out of his eyeline.

Hyuk the maknae was cute and gorgeous and irresistible and Ana giggled at him while he giggled right back. Did she actually say anything? Come to that did he actually say anything to her, either? Mayne not. There just seemed to be an awful lot of giggling and Ana wasn’t tempted to try anything more adventurous because he was so cute that if any words came out of her mouth at all they were likely to be a plea to take him home with her and keep him forever. It would be too bad if she got dragged out of here by security just before the line-up started to get really interesting. Waving at him vigorously and giggling even more when he waves right back at her Ana moved on to Leo.

Honestly, she wasn’t an obsessive Leo fangirl. Mindae was and how her friend was still standing after seeing him was a true wonder to Ana the way her friend went on about deep, still waters and a soul so pure and true that it put most unicorns to shame. If she had expected anything at all it was probably to feel a little uncomfortable when faced with the man’s legendary quiet reserve. But she looked at him and felt her heart flutter deeply and entirely unexpectedly. Against the rich claret of his hair his skin was pale and flawless as alabaster. The black shirt he wore hung perfectly off some impressively broad shoulders and gazing down at his deep chest and the length of the legs stretched out towards her beneath the table it was driven home rather forcefully just what a spectacular body the man had. He was reserved, he still hadn’t actually looked up to her but instead of feeling uncomfortable or irritated Ana simply felt a breathless sort of quiet of her own. If she was still and so very quiet, then like a deer posed on the edge of flight he might stay a while.  
“Oppa.”  
She breathed, half in question and her voice gone as soft as his usually was and for the first time he looked right at her. Eyes dark as midnight met hers and gazed deep, deep down into the very depths of her soul. Lips slightly parted, utterly mesmerised Ana couldn’t have looked away from him in that moment unless someone had come along with a great deal of determination and a crowbar.  
“Mmmmm?”  
Oh, now that was just unfair! That querying sound in a low, rich octave drizzled through her ears like melting chocolate. She shivered, feeling her body physically react to his voice. The soft, fine hair on her body stood on end like that sound had physically run over her skin and her nipples tightened beneath her Vixx fan shirt: perkily calling for his attention in a way that had her truthfully startled. She’d had no idea her breasts were such shameless hussies! Did he notice? Was it her imagination or did those midnight eyes flicker to her breasts briefly? Was it sheer wishful thinking but did those full, solemn lips curl up in the faintest, most wicked smirk?  
“Leo oppa, please write something just for me.”  
His eyes returned her hers, wherever they had briefly detoured, and his feathery black brows arched a little.  
“But what should I write?” He mused, tapping his finger briefly against his full lips and only drawing her attention to their rose-coloured blush. Gazing at those lips she felt a queer ache spring to life deep in her womb. She did not have much experience sexually but suddenly she was painfully, breathlessly aware that Leo was a few years older than her and had a sex appeal that was bringing her down to her knees. “…That is meaningful to this stranger before me?”  
“Ana! My name is Ana!”  
She blurted and the way he had looked into her eyes, the connection that she could feel humming between them he did know her somehow. And maybe she was right because suddenly, decisively Leo began scrawling something beneath his signature. A little breathless with anticipation Ana reached out but his large hand covered hers and held it in place. Now she knew that she wasn’t imagining his wicked little smirk.  
“I will surprise you.”  
“You already have.”  
She replied with some amusement, wondering at her own immense stupidity that had paired quiet with uninteresting. His lips curved slightly, and she shifted her hand beneath his, rolling it palm up so that her fingers could brush his. That queer feeling again; that breathless ache like she was falling and had no idea where she was going to land. Gently he pulled his hand away from hers.  
“Be well… Ana.”  
He murmured, and Ana wondered dazedly in they would have to scrape her up off the floor, she had become so liquid in his presence.

She was still trembling and breathless when she moved along to the last member of Vixx in the line. Distantly, she was aware of Mindae taking her booklet and peeling away to return to her seat and she watched a large, pale hands with several chunky rings take the CD booklet that Leo passed along. Her eyes were fixed on that booklet, on that hand and she could not bring herself to look up at the man the hand belonged to. Like checking the website listing to see if her name was mentioned, this was a moment of sweet innocence and hope but worse. She had so many dreams and fantasies wrapped up in this one man that if he was cold, or indifferent then she would be bereft. And yet there was the hope… Slowly, painfully, she lifted her eyes. And he was right there, Sharpie pen held in his relaxed hand because he was staring at her and not the booklet. Head tilted to the side a little and as she looked up a smile crept across his face like the sunrise.  
“Hi.”  
He said quietly, a little amused, like so there you are. And the breath seemed to explode from her lungs. Suddenly her eyes were stinging, and she had a lump in het throat the size of a golf ball.  
“Ravi.”  
And how bad that she had so perfectly remembered her manners and complicated honorifics right up until now, until the one who most mattered. He might be horribly insulted! But he didn’t look insulted and maybe the man had eyes in his eyes and saw that the young woman standing before him was having a minor nervous breakdown and was seconds away from bursting into bizarre tears because the sight of him impacted so forcefully and so deep that she was scrambling to pull the shattered bits of herself back together. But if he was heartbreakingly handsome on stage and killingly cool in photos then right before her the man was so much of everything that she should really die right now because it was never going to get any better than this. Bleached almost back to white his hair was clipped close underneath and longer on top, revealing his chunky silver earrings. The long bits tumbled over his forehead into his eyes and in contrast to that icy white those eyes were so dark they were virtually indistinguishable from his pupils. His skin was pale and utterly perfect and this close she could see that his rosy lips were slightly chapped. Oh God he was the most perfect thing she had ever seen and far from having the witty, flirty conversation of her dreams with him she was just going to stand here and cry like the biggest dumbass in the universe.  
“This is cool.”  
Surprisingly Ravi himself saved her from eternal self-flagellation. Taking her hand gently in his larger one he was gently rubbing his thumb over her bracelet. The delicate pieces of red and black enamel set in silver picked out the sinuous shape of an Asian-style dragon.  
“Oh, thanks! I got it when I went to Japan.”  
“Yeah? We go to Japan a lot. Whereabouts? Tokyo?”  
“Yeah! This really great little independent craftsman in Harajuku.”  
“Mmmmph. These days Harajuku can get a little crazy for shopping.”  
He grumbled. Ana gazed at him and suddenly made her decision. Releasing the catch on the bracelet she caught hold of Ravi’s wrist. Please God please God let it fit! His skin felt like hot silk beneath hers and his wrist was solid and undeniably masculine. And somehow… it did. It fit him like a cuff, like it had been made with his wrist in mind and Ana delicately fastened the catch again, marvelling at the sight of her possession on him.  
“Seems that I’d have an easier time getting another one than you would.” She told him with a lopsided smile. “Please. Accept this as a gift.”  
Some of the other girls had given them gifts. The guys accepted them charmingly and passed them back to their assistants and if they were ever seen again Ana had no idea but the idea that he would take the bracelet off, thank her charmingly and pass it back to be lost amongst all the others was completely repulsive to her. His eyebrows winged.  
“Oh hey, I can’t take your bracelet. It’s unique.”  
“Perfect for you, then. By the way I really love this style of hair on you. Did you kill it? The only time I tried to bleach my hair it did not go well.”  
“Feel it and see.”  
Ravi replied, his eyes dark and heavy and his whole posture utterly inviting. Ana’s eyes widened into manga-like shock.  
“I can… I’m allowed to… am I allowed to touch?”  
She squeaked. Ravi laughed softly.  
“Well there are limits but my hair should be OK. Why? Disappointed?”  
Blushing and smirking simultaneously – oh man if he had any idea of the mental map she’d made about the hundreds of different ways she wanted to touch him he’d probably be running away from her right now – Ana leant forward over the table. Ravi leant forward, and her breath hitched as he caught hold of her hand and lifted it… pulling her forward and placing her fingers at the back of his head. Her sensitive fingertips encountered the silken skin of his nape and the dye-dried hair: still so soft and thick. Her arms weren’t like an orangutan’s and suddenly she was closer to Kim Wonshik than even her fevered imagination had allowed. His breath brushed her face: toothpaste or gum and coffee and sweet hold fuck, his eyes…  
“Very disappointed.”  
Where she got the guts to breathe out those words against his lips she had no idea but this close she had to notice that he reacted to them. The eyes got even darker as his pupils dilated, and his hand tightened almost unconsciously, flattening her hand against his nape. Shaken up by Leo, extremely rattled by the proximity to her ultimate bias the hunger that roared through her took her completely by surprise and their eyes locked together, her breath escaping in a sound that was almost a moan. And then someone cleared their throat very pointedly behind him.  
“No touching.”  
The security guard barked, giving her the evil eye. Suddenly innocent as a spring lamb like he hadn’t flattened her hand against his skin Ravi blinked up at him.  
“My bad.” He said sweetly, taking hold of the Sharpie again: suddenly business-like. His head was ducked but Ana was close enough to notice when his eyes rolled up to her. “Do you like to party?” Startled, Ana nodded her head instinctively. Ravi’s lips curved upwards briefly before he scrawled his signature and… and something else? “So maybe I’ll see you again.”  
And handing the CD booklet over to her she was at the end of the line-up and had no choice but to step down from the stage and head back to her seat, her whole body ringing with reaction.

Dazed, Ana flicked slowly through the booklet. Aimed right at her and priceless because of it, it wasn’t until she got to Leo’s image that things got interesting. What were the words that he had chosen to write for her, this stranger in front of him?  
“Geudael mannan hubuteo hal iri saenggyeotjyo  
Nan maeil maeil geudaeui harul utge haneun il”  
After I met you, I found something to do. It is to make you smile all day, every single day. Ana recognised the lyrics from their song Love Letter and felt a lump in her throat. Oh… oh my. He really was something special, wasn’t he? Feeling her heart fluttering in her chest she slowly turned the page to Ravi’s image. Not her name, but then she hadn’t told him her name, had she? Something considerably more valuable. “Gangnam. Club Kobo. 11pm”  
“Are you OK? You have the strangest look on your face.”  
Mindae’s voice was so unexpected it seemed to come from a different world. Looking at her friend through wide eyes it was the hardest thing Ana had ever had to do to rearrange her expression to something more normal.  
“Fine.” She rasped and then cleared her throat. “I’m fine, Mindae. That was amazing, wasn’t it?”  
Apparently attending a Vixx fansign was significant enough to excuse even the weirdest expression. Glancing back over at the guys while her friend chattered on excitedly Ana had chosen a moment when Ravi was between fans. As though drawn by the burning intensity of her gaze he glanced up and their eyes met. Subtly, smirking slightly, he arched his eyebrows in a silent query. So? Brave enough? And through the frenetic pounding of her heart and the strong suspicion that she was going to drop dead of a heart attack any second now Ana nodded her head at him in acceptance.


	2. Club Kobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely explicit! I generally write some humorous, fluffy romances. This is not going to be one of those fics!

Ana had never faced such a dilemma in her entire existence. She might have thought Ravi’s invitation to be at Club Kobo that night as nothing more than a particularly vivid fever dream brought on by his intoxicating presence had it not been for the evidence scrawled right onto her CD booklet. So, what to do?  
“What to do? What to do? I tell you what we will not do. We will not miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity is what we won’t do!”  
The disbelieving fangirl on her shoulder sounded slightly panicked that they might let this opportunity slide passed them. And she was right, dammit! Was Ana completely insane? Ravi offering to see more of her was right out of her dreams and she was contemplating even for a single split second that she wouldn’t go? And yet…  
“It’s Ravi.”  
Her insecurity screeched in her head. “And you’re you! Like he ever even meant it like that, and you turn up like a sasaeng weirdo and at best he completely ignores you and at worse, his management throws you out of the building.”  
“He invited you.”  
Her inner fangirl retorted indignantly. “And we’re not sasaeng. Seriously, can you even begin to live with yourself if you don’t go tonight?”  
Well that’s what it all came down to, wasn’t it? The mere thought of walking into that club alone, approaching Ravi and going on from there might be so intimidating that she was close to hyperventilating but if she didn’t… Well, that regret might just well torture her for the rest of her days.  
“Are you sure that you’re OK?”  
Mindae was looking at her with concern. “I know that it was Vixx and all, but you’ve hardly said a word all afternoon.”  
Which only suggested a second dilemma. If she was going to the club, was she going alone? Mindae was her best friend. If their situations had been reversed and Ana learned that Mindae had met Vixx at a club without her, the best friend was not a label that would be applied for much longer. But…  
“She’s Leo’s fan.”  
Her inner fangirl whispered coaxingly. “She doesn’t even like Ravi! And you do. And it isn’t as though all Vixx will be there tonight. Just Ravi. It’s not like you’re depriving her of Leo.”  
Well now, that was totally true! Plus, Ravi and Ana one-on-one was much better than Ravi’s attention split with Mindae, when she didn’t even like him! And what if… what if… Ana felt herself start to blush. What if by some miracle there might come a time that Ravi wanted to… to… kiss her? The simple truth that what Ana might allow herself to do if she was alone might not be what she’d do if her friend was there. Consequences, you understand? Judgement.  
“I’m fine, Mindae. But I didn’t sleep a wink last night, I was so excited.”  
Her voice came out surprisingly serene; there was no sign of the inner turmoil that was doing such an excellent job of torturing her. “Would you mind if we don’t go for coffee? I might just have an early shower and crash out with Netflix.”  
“Well, sure.”  
Mindae looked disappointed. “I hoped that you’d walk to talk about the fan sign? But you’re so spacy right now we wouldn’t be able to do that even if we did go for coffee!”  
Ana did not want to talk about the fan sign. The fan sign had been so far eclipsed by Ravi’s invitation that for a moment she could only stare blankly at her friend. She managed a sickly smile.  
“Tomorrow?”  
“Well, it will have to be, won’t it?”

Ana didn’t party in Gangnam: it was a bit too killingly fashionable, and expensive. Club Kobo was where the in-crown partied, and Ana had to adjust her outfit accordingly. Her dress was a rich, blood red and cut high across the collar bones. Before anyone had any disparaging thoughts that she could wear the thing to church, however, it was so tight it was almost sprayed on and it was short enough to flash her stocking tops. Add her favourite leather jacket, change the shoes to something a lot less comfortable, adjust the makeup to something considerably more dramatic and she was ready. Jesus, the entry charge alone was enough to take a massive chunk out of her wage! Could she even afford to get in?  
“Hey beautiful, come on in.”  
The doorman was built like a tank but was surprisingly charming as he flashed her a smile and beckoned her past him. Her eyes widened.  
“The queue…?”  
“Beautiful girls like you don’t queue, darling!”  
The tank shot her a slightly terrifying smile. “And they don’t pay, either. They should have a man that treats them right.”  
Hoping to hell that the tank wasn’t offering, Ana flashed him her very best smile and squeezed past him. She just hoped to God that the place was busy enough to hide her from him by the time he came off shift and got ideas.

The music was loud enough to vibrate through her bones: a rhythmic pulse that made her heart beat faster. By the time she’d been there for fifteen minutes, Ana had already been offered tequila shots by four different guys. She took two of them up on the offer and the burn of alcohol on her tongue made her blood burn hotter. When they asked her to dance… she accepted.

“Excuse me, miss.”  
Twisting around, Ana looked with surprise at the middle-aged man resting a hand on her upper arm. He didn’t look at all right for this crowd and he had to be at least twice her age! Ewww!  
“A friend has invited you to his private table.”  
The man continued, having to duck his head close to hers and yell into her ear to be heard. “If you’ll follow me.”  
Ana’s heartbeat accelerated so hard that it felt like a Ferrari in her chest. Could it be…?  
“What friend?”  
She asked bluntly. His face softened into a rather wry smile.  
“A friend he assures me that you are expecting, by his invitation.”  
God, she only hoped that he was being circumspect because bellowing the name Ravi in the middle of the club might well start a stampede. She was going to have to take a chance. Nodding, she went to follow him and had to take a grip on his jacket to stay with him: the crowds were sucking at her like she was caught in high tide. The older guy pushed a path through the crowd and allowed Ana to slide through his wake without getting too battered. Still, it was a relief when the crowd thinned out and they came to a velvet rope and two more tank-like bouncers.  
“Mr Kim’s guest.”  
The manager told the bouncers and with a nod they released the velvet rope and stepped to the side, allowing the older guy and Ana to walk past them.

“Who are you?”  
Ana asked. It was quieter here and she could finally ask the question without having to scream it down his ear. The older man was pleasant looking; about forty years old and still with a full head of crisp, black hair. His suit looked well made and his dark eyes were shrewd and assessing as they regarded her in turn.  
“I am Lee Jinyoung, one of Vixx’s managers. Wonshik asked me to invite you to his table.”  
It was Ravi!  
“As his manager, working for the agency… it seems strange to me that you’d bring girls to his table?”  
Ana asked him hesitantly. “I mean, Vixx isn’t allowed to date?”  
His dark eyes glittered with a whole lot of experience and his smile was world-weary.  
“Even the agency would agree that I look after the boys, working in the best interest of their image and that of the agency. Far better that I invite a chosen girl discreetly to a private table than have him get drunk and dance out in the main club and try to find one himself.”  
Mr Lee replied sardonically. Well, that was simple enough. Ana nodded and followed him into the VIP section of the club.

Ravi had also changed out of his fan sign clothes. The Vixx costume had been replaced by black skinny jeans and a tight, clinging top of black and white stripes. He had paired it with the most gorgeous hoodie; made of a faintly shimmering jersey it hung off his broad shoulders and was rolled halfway up his lower arms to flash his tattoos. The hood was pulled up and his platinum blonde hair fell thickly forward: icy strands tangling with inky black lashes. Her dragon bracelet was right there on his wrist and her heart gave such a powerful, surging beat that it almost hurt. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. His eyes fixed on her and slowly, so slowly his lips curved into a smile.  
“Hey.”  
He said softly. “You came.”  
“I came.”  
Ana agreed, feeling her blood spill around her body like lava. The adrenaline was so thick in her system that her senses had amplified a hundred times. She could see the flawless quality of his skin and smell the faint traces of his tangy cologne and her own heartbeat was pounding like war drums in her ears. Ravi stood up with fluid grace, coming around the table and wrapping an arm around her waist. Her heart almost gave up right there and then; her eyes suddenly stinging. This couldn’t be real! She had dreamed about him before. This was just another dream. But, oh, he felt so real as he eased her shaking body in against him and ducked his head to kiss her cheek. He was so warm, and every single inch of him was rock hard with toned dancers’ muscle. He was so much bigger than she was; with his arm around her, she realised that the top of her head could easily fit beneath his chin. Realising what he was about to do Ana rose onto tiptoes to assist him, resting her hand on his bicep for balance as his plush, warm lips brushed so gently to the sensitive skin just beside her mouth. Feeling her nerve endings spark into life where her skin touched his Ana had a moment of immaculate clarity. She was glad that Mindae was not here tonight, she realised. She was so very glad because Ana was indeed going to kiss him tonight. Ana was going to kiss him until she forgot how to breathe. And as though he could read that thought as clearly as though it was tattooed onto her forehead Ravi’s eyes darkened and began to glitter.  
“I assume that you’ll be alright from here, Wonshik-sshi?”  
A dry voice broke their eye contact and they both looked at Mr Lee with surprise. Shit! She’d completely forgotten that he was standing there! Ravi blinked; his voice sounding huskier than usual.  
“Yeah. Yeah, you go home. I’ll call a taxi when I’m ready to leave.”  
Mr Lee nodded and then glanced at Ana.  
“It was nice to meet you, Miss…?”  
“Oh! Ana… I mean, Sun Jian.”  
“Sun Jian.”  
Ravi murmured by her side. His lips twitched. “Good to know.”  
And she gave a rueful grin in return. Thank God for Mr Lee reminding them of basic civilities, and she was rather worried about what might happen without him. Still, she was hardly going to insist that he stay. So, he left, and she was left alone with Ravi.

“What do you want to drink?”  
“Tequila? I’d better stick to my chosen poison.”  
“Good choice!”  
Ravi just had to look up for a waitress to be there.  
“Get us a bottle of Patrón Platinum.”  
He told her. She was a gorgeous-looking woman, even Ana had to admit that and the eyes that were fixed on Ravi were either shooting heart signs or XXX signs. Ravi didn’t even glance at her. His eyes were all for Ana and her heart fluttered. The way he was looking at her said clearly that he thought she was so much hotter than the waitress: he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole club and, oh, that was the sweetest rush. Her face souring, the waitress left and shortly returned with the small bottle of shockingly expensive tequila. Ana wasn’t an expert, but this was flashy as hell and she fell in love with him just a little bit more for it. Cracking the seal, he poured out two shots and held one out to her. Accepting it, she tapped her shot glass teasingly against his.  
“To your health!”  
“And to yours.”  
Laughing, Ravi tossed back his head and the liquor slid down his throat. Ana’s eyes fixed on the strong column of his throat and as the liquid slid down, she ached inside. God, he was so hot. Probably adding alcohol to a flame was just asking for trouble? She drank anyway and if she’d wanted confirmation about the cheap stuff she’d been bought earlier then this tequila slid down like silk. The fire inside her began to burn brighter and her eyes locked on his face; her tongue swiping over her lips.

“Dance with me?”  
She was tipsy, she knew she was, and she didn’t care. The restless heat gathering in her core was making her shift in her seat and it seemed that she’d feel ever so much better if Ravi could be touching her right now. Ravi, however, was keeping his hands to himself. The bastard. Ana might have put her hands on him but in many ways, she was aware of only being half Korean. Maybe it would be a massive turn off if she was too forward? Ravi’s offer came as a welcome relief. She nodded enthusiastically and he rose to his feet, holding out his hand. When she slid her fingers into his, the calloused strength of his grip made a shiver run through her. The VIP section had a dance floor, but Ravi avoided it; instead heading back out into the club. The music hit them like a battering ram but the crowd on the dance floor once again enveloped her like a lover. 

Before she had the chance to worry about how close she should get Ravi caught hold of her hands and slowly, holding her eyes all the while lifted them to his neck. Taking the hint Ana twined her fingers around his nape as she had at the fan sign. His body temperature was higher than it had been then; she thought dazedly. The club and the tequila made his skin burn so hot. Her breasts grazed the solid wall of his chest as they began to move to the music and with each small movement, Ana felt her nipples harden into tight, sensitive cherry stones. Ana wasn’t a dancer and she didn’t go clubbing often but the throbbing, smoky music told her just how to move. Her hand splayed against his shaved hair and he ducked his head; Lifting her head Ana met his eyes and bit her lip to keep her moan from escaping. His breath caressed her lips and she pulled the combined scent of smoke and tequila deep into her lungs. He tilted his head, his lips ghosting over hers in a touch that she sensed rather than felt. It was tormenting and so erotic that small shocks of electricity were running over her skin. He made her body came alive in a way that it never had before, and even as it terrified her Ana was lost in the yearning that she might have yet more of it. Ana shivered as his large hands ran confidently down her ribcage, holding her waist and easing her body even closer against his. Her thighs hit the barrier of his, and still, he pulled. Her thighs gave way around his and as she felt the slightly rough scrape of his skinny jeans against her inner thighs and then higher still; pressing up against her core. The pressure was right where she needed it and she shuddered; tensing up against him with sheer, shocking need as hunger roared through her. His hands curved around her backside, shifting her position just a little and now she could feel the thick length of him pressing against her. They ground together to the music and with every shift of their bodies the friction worked wicked magic. His black eyes were scalding with heat; raptly drinking in every bite of her lips and flash of need across her face. Taken to a place where quite frankly ladylike decorum could go to hell and stay there, she pulled his head down and pressed her lips properly against his. Oh yes, oh God yes… Full as marshmallows and sinfully soft, that was the only touch of the sweet treat to him. Ravi kissed like the devil himself: demanding and possessive as his lips slanted over hers and his tongue rubbed with slick sensuality against hers. His hands caressed her butt; fingers working the material in such a way that soon his hands touched bare skin. She had to be flashing stocking tops and underwear to all the good people of Gangnam and Ana was too turned on to care.  
“Ravi.”  
She gasped. Ravi? Wonshik? Exactly what should she be calling him at this point? He really didn’t seem to care what she called him. A tremor ran through his body; his eyes closing for a moment as he visibly fought for control.  
“Fuck… I didn’t mean to take it this far.”  
Whether he meant at all or out here on the dance floor, who could say? Ana certainly hadn’t intended going this far either, but it seemed that both were realists and having gone this far: if it didn’t go still further and quickly then they were both going to be extremely frustrated. “Rooms… This place has private rooms.”  
Draping his arm protectively around her shoulders he began to lead the way back towards the VIP section.  
“Are they for this?”  
Her eyebrows were high. He flashed a wicked grin at her.  
“Tonight, they will be. Come on.”

Ravi arranged the VIP private room with a minimum of fuss. He handed the manager his credit card and within five minutes they were ushered into a luxurious space that looked out over the club. It was set with a large sofa upholstered in plush black leather and a small table that held a new bottle of Patrón Platinum. Ana stood facing the massive window as Ravi murmured something to the waiter; looking down at the dancing mass below until the door clicked into place. Turning around slowly she had to brace against a storm surge of wrecking arousal. Ravi leant against the door, his eyes on her and his hands were at the shirt. Eyes fixed on him from across the room Ana swallowed hard as slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt. The two layers of shirt and jacket hung loose, and Ana’s starving gaze drank in the picture he made. He was a heart-stopping perfection of contrasts: his white hair against those onyx eyes with the black brows and smudged remains of eyeliner. The alabaster perfection of his skin looked as soft and lush as sweet cream, and God, but his torso could have been sculpted by Michelangelo. His collar bones were chiselled wings, leading down to chocolate brown, pebbled nipples and lower still to his utterly flawless abs. The black band of his CK briefs hugged his hips and his jeans were lower still. The treasure trail of black hair from his navel led her eyes lower and there he was: male and not a little impressive encased in black denim. And as though he could feel her eyes on him Ravi’s hand covered his bulge and squeezed.  
“Fuck, the way you look at me… I’m so hard it hurts.”  
Ana had a vague idea that if they were in a porno right now, she should make some sultry remark about kissing it and making it better. Her lips twitching at the thought she walked slowly towards him.  
“Those jeans do look tight.”  
She murmured. “Maybe you should unzip them.”  
Ravi’s lips curved up slightly.  
“Think that would help?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
She bit her lip as torturously slowly, he unsnapped the top button of his fly and slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, eased down the zipper. And the denim parted like a hot knife through butter and she could see him, rock hard beneath the thin stuff of his underwear and so aroused that the black Lycra clung damply to his flesh. She made a noise in the back of her throat; a needy whimper and suddenly Ravi moved. He was graceful as a sleek panther and just as predatory as he caught hold of her around the waist and lifted her onto the back of the sofa. Fitting himself between her thighs, he caught hold of her hair with his free hand and pulled her head backwards. The kiss was devouring: lips bruising, and their tongues twined together. Ana mewled as he caught hold of the delicate black lace of her panties and dragged it sideways so forcefully the material fell apart. Ravi flattened his hand against her bared folds and Ana caught hold of his broad shoulders with a desperate grip, arching backwards like a live wire was running through her body as he ran his thumb through the drenched petals and grazed her swollen, throbbing clit. She was further gone than she’d even thought: the spear of pleasure was so intense she nearly climaxed. Ravi growled.  
“You’re so wet. Oh fuck… fuck…”  
“Stop teasing!”  
She gasped. “Oh God, I need you inside already.”  
Clearly, they were past the point that foreplay could do anything more for them. Easing his underwear halfway down his thighs and gasping like even that might be too much, Ravi took hold of his cock in his hand and guided it to her entrance. Wrapping her legs up around his waist Ana cried out in pleasure as he slowly began to push inside her. He was big, and thicker than she was used to but even the stretch to accommodate him sent shocks of pleasure through her core. When he was bottomed out inside her they froze, motionless for a moment. A sweat broke out on Ravi’s forehead; his eyes so dilated he looked blind and he eased backwards before using his flexible hips to drive back inside. Ana cried out, her head falling back as he found a rhythm and feeling his teeth graze her bared throat. Every sound they made was only conspiring to turn her on more: his bass moans against her higher pitched cries and whimpers. The position allowed him to go deeper, sliding against that magical spot inside with each thrust.  
“Talk to me.”  
She begged. Ravi laughed softly.  
“What do you want to hear, baby? What you already know? You like it hard, don’t you love? You like to feel it…”  
Ana let out a choked gasp, her eyes rolling back. His voice… That deep, garbage truck growl saying such things right into her ear was taking her to the edge faster than she could have imagined. The shocks of pleasure were beginning to intensify: trickling from her core down her thighs and calves and making her toes curl. Shifting her weight back into his arms so that what brushed softly past her G-spot was connecting with it solidly Ana felt the pleasure ramping higher and higher. The coil of pleasure was getting wound tighter with every snap of his gloriously flexible hips. His breathing was erratic and the look on his face when he came; the absolute abandon of it burned deep, deep into her brain. It was enough to drive her over the edge and she screamed his name; her climax hard enough to shatter the world around her.

They slumped on the sofa, half-dressed and sweaty as they recovered their breath. Ravi caught hold of the bottle of tequila and took a swig, passing it to her. Ana took a deep swallow and purred as the liquid slid down her throat. Snuggling closer to him, she nuzzled against the strong column of his throat and his arms tightened around her. Ducking his head Ravi kissed her languorously.  
“Seems that I have some making up to do.”  
“Hmm?”  
Ana’s eyes widened. “Do you? That was… just fine.”  
“Just fine, huh?”  
Ravi’s eyes were glittering, and Ana hid a smile.  
“Absolute fine. It was… good.”  
“See, I heard you say things like “fine” and “good” and I might feel a little inadequate.”  
“Everyone needs something to aim for.”  
She replied sweetly and his eyes widened before he burst out laughing. Taking another swig of tequila, he pulled her against him and let the liquid trickle from his lips to hers. Breathless and aching, Ana moaned as his hand found her breast and began to trace tight little circles around her nipple.  
“How about what I aim for is going down on you until you black out with the pleasure?”  
He rasped into her ear. “How about, while I’m doing that, I use my fingers until you’re begging me to fuck you? How about I prove to you that I’m the best you’ll ever have?”  
If he got any better, she might not survive it. So recently satisfied, his words and touch were already working dark magic and getting her ready all over again.  
“Prove it.”  
She breathed against his parted lips and tangling his fingers in his hair, she pulled his head down and bit his lower lip.

The phone started to ring was not part of the plan. Looking at it in dazed disbelief, Ravi swore colourfully.  
“Shit. It’s hyung. I gotta get this.”  
Holding his phone to his ear he winced and even next to him Ana heard the high-pitched babble from Vixx’s leader. “What…? What the hell? A dorm inspection? We’re not fucking sixteen anymore!”  
Whatever N had to say about this did not make Ravi feel any better. “Alright. I said alright! I’m not far. I can get back in time. Right. I’ll see you.”  
Hanging up the phone, Ravi buried his head briefly against Ana’s breasts and groaned. Combing her fingers through his damp hair Ana drawled,  
“So, I take it there will be no blacking out, or screaming?”  
There was a snort of laughter from her cleavage.  
“The fact that I’m seriously considering letting management wait on me tells me just how good we are together.”  
With extreme reluctance, he pulled away from her. Ana smoothed down her dress and tried to restore some order to her hair whilst he zipped up his flies. She blinked as he took out his phone and took it to her. “Type in your number.”  
Correctly interpreting her wide-eyed expression, he looked amused. “Seems that my mother raised a good boy after all. I don’t do one-night stands.”  
“N…neither do I.”  
Ana whispered. Bending over her, Ravi kissed her deep.  
“I’ll call you.”  
He promised. Ana nodded, laughing when he blew her a kiss. The next moment the door was closing behind him, and she was left alone in a VIP room in Gangnam. She shivered, already feeling a little cold inside. It wasn’t ideal, but it was Ravi and she was already falling hard. He’d call her – hopefully - and she would answer.


End file.
